The Trial Part 1
by KenKen84
Summary: Ethan, Theresa, Miguel, and Charity enter the courtroom. Everyone else is in there already. The judge comes in and the trial begins.


The Trial (Part 1)

Ethan and Theresa enter the courtroom along with Miguel and Charity. Kay is already in there with her lawyer, Chucky. All of the witnesses, except for Pilar, are also in there. Pilar will be speaking at the next trial meeting. As soon as Judge Boone enters, the officer says to everybody, "All rise." After Judge Boone sits down, the officer says, "You may be seated." Judge Boone asks Ethan and Theresa how many witnesses they have. Ethan says, "We have three witnesses for today and one witness for tomorrow, your honor." Then, Judge Boone asks Chucky how many witnesses he has. Chucky says, "I have three witnesses for today and one witness for tomorrow as well, your honor." Judge Boone says, "That's great. Now, let me tell you when each of you will go. I will start off by hearing from Chucky and then I will hear from Ethan and Theresa, and I will switch back and forth. My rules are no interrupting, no fighting, and no screaming. Does everybody understand the rules?" Everybody says that they understand. Judge Boone says, "Let's get started."

Judge Boone asks, "Chucky, are you ready to call your first witness?" Chucky says, "Yes, your honor. I call Simone Russell to the witness stand." Simone goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Simone to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Simone, do swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Simone says, "I do." Chucky asks, "Simone, when you are hanging out with Kay, is she always taking care of Maria?" Simone says, "Yes. Kay is always taking care of Maria, except when Kay is working at Fish Cannery." Chucky asks, "When Kay is working, does she have a babysitter for Maria?" Simone says, "Yes. Kay's father, Sam, babysits Maria when Kay is working." Chucky says, "Thank you Simone. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Simone that she may go back to her seat.

Judge Boone asks, "Ethan and Theresa, are you ready to call your first witness?" Theresa says, "Yes, your honor. I call Dr. Eve Russell to the witness stand." Dr. Russell goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Dr. Russell to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Dr. Russell, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Dr. Russell says, "I do." Theresa asks, "Dr. Russell, do you remember when Charity was hospitalized from being frozen in the block of ice?" Dr. Russell says, "I sure do." Theresa asks, "Did you ever see Kay cry for Charity?" Dr. Russell says, "No, I never did see Kay cry for Charity." Theresa asks, "And when Simone was in the hospital from getting hit by a car, did Kay cry then?" Dr. Russell says, "No, she didn't." Theresa says to Judge Boone, "This proves that Kay does not show any sympathy for anybody." Then, Theresa says, "Thank you, Dr. Russell. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Dr. Russell that she may go back to her seat.

Judge Boone tells Chucky that it is his turn again. Chucky says, "I call Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald to the witness stand." Paloma goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Paloma to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Paloma, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Paloma says, "I do." Chucky asks, "Paloma, how did Kay treat you when you first came to Harmony?" Paloma says, "Kay was very good to me. Kay told me that when her mother left with David to go to Italy, she always wanted her mother back to share the moments with Maria. Kay taught me how to forgive my mother. Kay told me to hold on to my mother because I'll never know when she will be gone for good." Chucky says, "Thank you, Paloma. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Paloma that she may go back to her seat.

Judge Boone tells Ethan and Theresa that it is their turn again. Ethan says, "I call Ivy Winthrop to the witness stand." Ivy goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Ivy to raise her right hand. The officer asks, Ivy, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Ivy says, "I do." Ethan asks, "Ivy, what did Kay do when she found out that you paid David to pose as Grace's husband?" Ivy says, "When Kay found out, she threatened to tell her parents about David and I working together, but then Kay bribed me and told me that she would keep her mouth shut about David and me if I kept my mouth shut about her tricking Miguel into thinking that she was Charity." Ethan says, "Thank you, Ivy. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone says, "Let's take an hour break for dinner and then we will come back and I will hear from the third witness on each side."

Everybody comes back from dinner. As Judge Boone enters, the officer says, "All rise." Then, Judge Boone sits down and the officer says, "You may be seated."

Judge Boone says, "Chucky, you may call your third witness." Chucky says, "I call Tabitha Lenox to the witness stand." Tabitha goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Tabitha to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Tabitha, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Tabitha says, "I do." Chucky asks, "Tabitha, why did you take Kay in to live with you?" Tabitha says, "I took Kay in to live with me because she and her mother had an argument and Kay wanted to live with me. Kay's mother did not approve of her wanted Miguel. I think that Kay learned from her mother's mistakes and would make a better mom to Maria." Chucky says, "Thank you, Tabitha. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Tabitha that she may go back to her seat.

Judge Boone says, "Now, I will hear from Ethan and Theresa and then we will break until tomorrow." Theresa says, "I call Whitney Russell to the witness stand." Whitney goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Whitney to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Whitney, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Whitney says, "I do." Theresa asks, "Whitney, does Kay ever complain about being a mother?" Whitney says, "Yes. Whenever I see her, she is always complaining about how hard it is taking care of Maria, how her life sucks, and how she can never have any fun anymore." Theresa says, "Thank you, Whitney. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Whitney that she may go back to her seat. Then, Judge Boone says, "I think that we can break for today." Then, everybody leaves and Ethan and Theresa go and pick up Little Ethan at Pilar's to take him home.


End file.
